


You're beautiful

by harusaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusaki/pseuds/harusaki
Summary: I saw your face in a crowded place and I don’t know what to docuz I’ll never be with you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by James Blunt's song - You're beautiful

Cuộc sống của tôi vẫn luôn nhàm chán như thế: sau một ngày dài vật lộn với những con số, những tài liệu giấy tờ, với cái công việc tôi không hề hứng thú nhưng đem lại thu nhập cao không tưởng, tôi sẽ về nhà và ôm con mèo tên Jojo vào lòng. Sống xa gia đình, chẳng có lấy một người bạn thân thiết, Jojo chính là tất cả đối với tôi.

Thế nên ngày hôm nay, khi trở về lúc 8 giờ tối, được chào đón bởi một bãi mửa giữa thảm trải sàn cùng một Jojo nằm rên hừ hừ trong xó, tôi hốt hoảng bế thốc nó lên, không kịp thay đồ, cũng chẳng nhớ mang theo lồng nhốt, tôi bắt tàu đưa nó đến phòng khám thú cưng.

 

Thật may khi Jojo chỉ bị nôn mửa vì khó tiêu, bằng không tôi sẽ chẳng thể nào tha thứ cho bản thân mình.

\---------

Tôi và Jojo bước lên tàu. Cánh cửa sau lưng tôi lập tức đóng lại. Thật may khi tôi đã không bỏ lỡ chuyến tàu cuối cùng trong ngày. Vài người phụ nữ ngồi trên băng ghế nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt dị nghị. Phải rồi, một gã đàn ông chạc độ ba mươi, ăn vận đóng củ chỉnh tề mà lại tay không ôm một con mèo lông lá bước lên tàu điện ngầm. Tôi ôm Jojo chặt hơn một chút, quay lưng lại với mấy người kia.

 

Chuyến tày cuối ngày không quá đông đông đúc, nhưng có một người đàn ông nọ cứ đứng sát sau lưng tôi. Ông ta đột nhiên hắt hơi một cách to tiếng, khiến Jojo giật mình, nó nhảy bổ ra khỏi vòng tay tôi, bỏ chạy về phía đằng sau. Tôi hoảng hốt nhìn theo và trông thấy nó dừng lại dưới chân một người. Thậm chí, nó còn đang dụi dụi đầu vào chân người ấy.

Tôi ngước lên nhìn người ấy. Người ấy cũng đang nhìn tôi.

Cặp mắt nâu sáng trong, mái tóc có màu của nắng được cột hờ lại, cánh môi phớt hồng hơi cong lên thành một nụ cười. _Em_  thật đẹp.

Tựa một thiên thần.

 

Tôi có thể cảm nhận được trái tim mình đang sưng phồng lên, cảm giác xao xuyến râm ran lan khắp trong lồng ngực. _Em_  cứ nhìn tôi và cười như thế. Tôi chỉ biết ngẩn ngơ ngắm nhìn _em_ , như để thu toàn bộ hình ảnh của _em_  vào trong tâm khảm.

Khoảnh khắc ấy như kéo dài đến vô tận.

 

Từ thuở mới lớn cho tới lúc trưởng thành, tôi chưa từng rung động trước bất cứ một ai. Nhưng lúc này đây, _em_  khiến tôi ngây dại, khiến tâm trí tôi nghĩ về những điều hết sức viển vông.

Tôi muốn gom dũng khí lại, đến bên _em_  và mở lời bắt chuyện với _em_.

Tôi muốn mời _em_  một tách trà, muốn tặng _em_  những đoá hoa, muốn vì _em_  mà tìm lại cái đam mê đã nhiều năm buông bỏ, một lần nữa ôm đàn trong tay để hát tặng _em_  những lời ca đẹp dẽ nhất.

 

Trên trời cao hẳn sẽ có một thiên sứ đang ngó xuống, mỉm cười khi nghĩ rằng tôi nên được ở bên _em_.

Nhưng đau đớn thay, đã đến lúc tôi đối diện với sự thật - tôi sẽ không bao giờ được như thế.

 

Tôi đã không để ý thấy một điều rằng, bên cạnh _em_  còn có một người con trai. Người ấy cũng thật đẹp, đôi môi đầy đặn, hàng mi cong dài; vẻ đẹp khiến người ấy không phải ái ngại khi ở bên _em_. Người ấy đặt tay lên vai _em_ , thì thầm đôi điều vào tai _em_. _Em_  không nhìn tôi nữa, _em_  đưa tay vén tóc mai, _em_  bật cười khe khẽ, giơ tay vờ đánh người kia.

 

Trái tim tôi thắt lại. Tôi tự hỏi, mình đang mơ mộng điều gì đây. Tôi đưa tay đẩy gọng kính lên cao rồi bước về phía _em_. Tôi khom mình, toan bế Jojo lên. _Em_  cũng bất ngờ cúi xuống, chạm vào Jojo, bàn tay _em_  dịu dàng vuốt ve lưng nó. Tay _em_  tình cờ chạm vào tay tôi. Tim tôi như nảy lên một cái, cảm giác như có luồng điện vừa chạy xẹt qua. _Em_  vẫn mỉm cười dịu dàng như trước.

Tôi vội vàng bế Jojo lên rồi quay lưng bước đi. Tôi không dám nhìn _em_  thêm lần nữa. Cố điều chỉnh lại hơi thở gấp gáp của mình, tôi đưa tay lên vuốt ngực trái không ngừng. Tôi muốn xua tan đi cái cảm giác tê rân này; và những cánh hoa đang bung nở trong lồng ngực, trong buồng phổi, tôi không muốn phải ho chúng ra, càng không muốn trông thấy chúng trong sắc vàng của tulip.

 

Tôi quyết định xuống sớm một ga, dù biết bản thân lúc này không còn đủ sức để đi bộ một quãng đường dài đến thế. Chỉ là, đôi vai tôi mỗi lúc một run lên, và tôi không đành để _em_  trông thấy bộ dạng thảm hại của mình lâu thêm nữa.

 

Bước xuống sân ga, nhìn theo đoàn tàu đi mất, tôi khuỵu gối, bật khóc; trong lòng như có cái gì vừa vụn vỡ.

**Author's Note:**

> Tớ rất xin lỗi vì một số chỗ quá là phi logic orz  
> Về nhân vật em, các cậu có thể coi đó là một OC (original character);  
> Or if you squint realllllll hard, you'll get my weirdly dumb intention /)___(\  
> Mà tớ bị lậm Hanahaki thì phải; hoa tulip vàng tượng trưng cho tình yêu đơn phương vô vọng.


End file.
